Devil's switch
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Luffy has a different devil fruit ability. Read to find out what and what this is exactly is in the bold at the beginning of the fic so please read that or it might be a bit confusing as to what I was getting at. Gender decided.
1. Prologue: Romance Dawn

**Okay, this came into my head and it was an idea. I want you to tell me what you think about it. This is only the prologue and I know it is very long and all but still. I switched Luffy's devil fruit ability and you will have to read to find out what it is. I got a lot of reviews for Luffy's gender and sorry if you didn't want Luffyko but I got a lot of people asking for it and it was almost tied so I edited this chapter for it. If the story does go on, I won't be doing every single chapter because I don't think all of you want to read that over again and I really don't want to type that up. I only did it for this one because I needed to make an introduction deal and everything and Luffy's past works great. Hope you like and if anybody has any other ideas that I like. BYE PEOPLES!

* * *

**Devil's Switch

Prologue: Romance Dawn

Gold Roger, the 'King of the Pirates' had achieved it all. Wealth, fame and power had all been his. Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before they executed him inspired adventurers around the world to take up the name of 'Pirate' and sail to the seas.

"My treasure? Why, it's right where I left it…" the pirate king said as the swords were crossed in front of his smiling face. "It's yours if you can find it… But you'll have to search all the seas for I left it in **One Piece!**"

The world started to witness the beginning of a Great Pirate Era!

* * *

In a small harbor village by the name of Fushia, a pirate crew made it their base for a year now. "Hey Luffy, what're you up to?" Even though the pirates were using the village as a base the villagers themselves held no fear for them. One girl in particular seemed to be quite attached to the pirates.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys taking me for granted!" a seven year old girl by the name of Monkey D. Luffy said holding a dagger above her head as she stood on the dragon figurehead of the pirate ship. The ship's Jolly Roger blew to the east with the wind showing the smiling skull with three scar marks on the left eye and swords as the crossbones behind it.

"Get on with it whatever it is." A man wearing a straw hat said to the black haired girl who was looking at them seriously.

Luffy did and the crew flinched as the girl stabbed the dagger into the underneath of her left eye. Luffy howled in pain and the crew yelled at her for doing something so idiotic.

* * *

"To a great journey and Luffy's courage!"

The pirate crew celebrated at Makino's Party's Bar. They were drinking and eating. A few were singing and others were fighting though it ended shortly because everyone was in a good mood. The captain of the crew, Red Haired Shanks sat at the bar with Luffy sitting next to him.

"It didn't hurt a bit." Luffy said with tears slightly in her eyes and a bandage clearly seen under her left eye.

"Liar that was a stupid thing to do." Shanks said clearly pissed at what the girl had done.

"Ne, see Shanks I'm not scared to get hurt. Let me board your ship now. I wanna be a pirate too!" the girl said happily watching the man she looked up to.

"You, a pirate, yeah right?" Shanks said with a large grin on his facing. The three scars on his left eye showed that he had been through battle. The only other things that stood out of his casual appearance was his red hair and an old straw hat that had a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Luffy, do you know why we call you anchor? It's because you can't swim." The man said continuing to laugh.

"That doesn't matter as long as I don't fall overboard!" Luffy said clearly angry at the man's denying of her. "Besides I've been training. My punch is as strong as a pistol!" the girl thrust her fist out in front of her like a punch.

"Is that so?" Shanks asked not believing the girl one bit.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Calm down Luffy." Yasopp said and Lucky Roo agreed.

"Yeah, this is a party and we're pirates. Pirates like to have fun." The fat man said happily and other pirates agreed with the girl who was looking at them with admiration.

"Oi, don't go filling her head with that sort of stuff." Shanks said clenching his spoon in his mouth.

"But it's true." Yasopp said knowing very well that the captain knew it as well.

"Just bring the kid with us once." A pirate suggested.

"Okay," Shanks said continuing his meal. "But one of you'll have to stay behind."

"Sorry, lass but you've just been beached." The pirates said not wanting to miss out on an adventure.

"I thought you guys were on my side!" Luffy said angrily at the loss of her support.

"You're just too young." Shanks said looking at Luffy. "Maybe in ten years I'll give you a chance."

"Cap'n, I'm telling you that I'm not a kid." Luffy said trying to regain some of her seven year old dignity.

"Okay, okay, here have some juice." The man said passing the glass to Luffy.

"Thanks." Luffy said happily drinking it.

"A REAL PIRATE WOULD NEVER DRINK JUICE!" Shanks said laughing his head off.

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Luffy yelled at the man.

"Hmph, I even stabbed myself in the face so he'd take me with him." Luffy said sighing as she walked away from the bar with her glass in her hand.

"Don't think bad about Captain, he's just doing what he thinks is best." Ben Beckman said lighting his cigarette.

"How do you figure Mr. First-Mate?" Luffy asked looking at the tall man whose long black hair was tied back in a low pony tail.

"The weight of the crew rests on his shoulders. Captain knows a lot about the sea and it can kill you in a thousand ways. He doesn't want to crush your dreams of being a pirate." The man said trying to explain it to Luffy.

"I think he's just having fun mocking me." Luffy said not believing it.

"Hey Anchor." Shanks said after he overheard the two of them's conversation.

"SEE!" Luffy said angrily clearly disliking the nickname he had picked out for her. Ben sweat dropped at his captain's mockery.

"I'm glad you and your crew are enjoying yourself." Makino, the owner of the bar said walking into the main part carrying the last barrel of rum she had.

"I love making fun of this kid." Shanks said hitting his hand against the bar table.

"Maybe the lass's got a point." Ben said as Luffy pointed at Shanks with a 'do you believe me know' look.

"Luffy-san, do you want something to eat?" the dark green haired woman asked the girl and Luffy cheered.

"Just put it on my treasure tab." She said grabbing her silverware happily.

"Treasure tab?" Shanks questioned. "Don't try to swindle the lady." The man knew very well about Luffy's parentless life.

"I'm going to travel the seas as a pirate and get lots of treasure. Then I'll come back and repay her later." Luffy said making it sound like a promise.

Makino laughed softly at this. "We'll celebrate when you come back." She said going along with the girl. She placed the plate of food in front of the girl knowing very well her appetite and went back to cleaning her dishes.

"Ne, Shanks?" Luffy asked taking a bite out of her meat.

"What is it?" Shanks asked curiously.

"How long are you guys going to be staying in this village?" Luffy asked.

"Let's see, we've been using this village as a base for about a year know so after another voyage or two we'll leave here for good and head north." The man said looking at Luffy who seemed to become a little down.

"Two more voyages huh?" she asked herself. Makino noticed the look and smiled with a small inaudible sigh. "I'm going to learn how to swim by then."

"That's good, do whatever you want." Shanks said continuing to eat.

The door of the bar was kicked open and off its hinges sending it half way across the bar floor. "Make way for the scourge of the mountain." A man said entering the bar with a small crowd behind him. "This is so called pirates. First time seeing them, they look like a lowly bunch to me."

The Red Haired Pirates stayed silent as the man walked up to the bar, crushing the wooden door on his way. Shanks continued his meal, only stopping when the mountain bandit, Higuma the Bear, put his hand on the table a little too close to him.

"We're mountain bandits. Now don't go wetting yourself, we aren't here to wreck your bar." The man said sounding all high and mighty with himself. "Give us ten barrels of liquor and we'll only damage the bare minimum."

"I'm sorry, we just ran out of liquor." Makino said trying not to cause a scene.

"Hm, then what are these pirates drinking? Fruit juice?" the man asked not believing the woman.

"It's true; I just served the last of it." Makino said.

"I feel bad now." Shanks said and Higuma glanced down at him, noticing Luffy who was standing on the ground. What was a brat doing in a bar full of pirates?

"Here." Shanks said holding up a bottle of rum. "It hasn't been opened yet."

Higuma looked at the bottle and began to reach for it before slamming his fist against it shattering the bottle and spraying its orange substance on Shanks and slightly on Luffy. Shanks looked at his wet self and then at the floor.

"I'm wanted." Higuma said holding up a wanted poster of him. "I have an eight million beri bounty on my head. Do you honestly think that a simple bottle of grog is enough?"

"Ah, ah, now the floors all wet." Shanks said completely ignoring the man and bending down and picking up the broken pieces of glass. "Sorry Makino, do you have a rag, I'll clean it up."

"That's okay, I'll do it." the woman said coming around the counter. As soon as she did, Higuma had his sword out and slashed the bar, shattering the plates and glasses on it. The sudden action knocked Shanks over and the man held onto his hat.

"If you like to clean, then clean this up." The man said walking towards the exit with his band behind him. "Let's go. There clearly isn't any alcohol here."

After the bandits were gone, Makino kneeled down in front of Shanks and began to dry off the sleeve of his white shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Ah, it's all good." Shanks said casually raising his hand before snickering.

Soon most of the crew was bursting out in laughter. Shanks joined them and took off his hat. This however didn't amuse Luffy. The girl stood up on the seat and yelled at them angrily.

"HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND LAUGH! THEY MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" the girl yelled at them.

"It's not that I don't understand your feelings, but all he did was spill a little drink on me. It isn't something to fight about." Shanks said and Luffy looked away. "Oh come on."

"I don't care anymore." The girl said before glancing over at a dull red fruit that was in a box next to her.

Shanks smiled at Makino after assuring her that everything was fine when he heard the sound of eating. He looked up at Luffy and smiled at the girl. "Eating again Luffy?" he asked before noticing a sickly orange color that was framed by dull red. Shanks instantly stood up and walked over to the girl.

"What did you just eat?" he asked in a tone that the scared the girl a bit. Luffy swallowed the poison tasting fruit and looked at Shanks scared. Said man instantly grabbed Luffy and instantly began to shake her by her ankles.

"What are you doing Shanks?" Luffy questioned as she was shaken and men gathered around, understanding what had happened.

All of a suddenly, Shanks's hands went through Luffy and the girl collapsed to the ground. Shanks moved his hands reflexively as the heat of the flames licked at him. Luffy instantly sat up and watched as her feet reattached themselves to her ankles in a mass of flames.

"Wha-what the hell was that!" Luffy asked staring at her legs terrified. Shanks knelt in front of the girl and gripped Luffy's shoulders.

"That was the Mera Mera no Mi. It was one of the logia type Akuma no Mis. Whoever eats it becomes fire and can never swim again." The man said sternly.

"EEHHH!" Luffy yelled at the realization that she could never swim.

"You IDIOT!" Shanks yelled.

* * *

Luffy ran down the road that led to the village with a basket in her hand. She smiled as she greeted the fish monger and asked for some fish. The man happily laughed at Luffy and the how the girl was so cheery.

"Hey, flame-girl, the pirates left without you again." He said with his wife sighing behind him. "And you can never swim again for the rest of your life."

"I don't care if I can never swim. I'm going to be a pirate who doesn't fall overboard." Luffy said before lifting her finger and carefully lighting the tip of it a flame. "I'm glad that I ate the Mera Mera no Mi. Look what I can do."

"Don't think it's so great being gawked at because you're a freak." The mayor of the village said crossing his arms and looking at the girl disapprovingly. "Luffy, I will not let you become a pirate, you'll disgrace the village. I know that captain is not such a bad guy but you stay away from those pirates." Luffy however was ignoring the man by putting her fingers in her ears and sticking out her tongue.

* * *

"They've been gone for a while." Luffy said sitting in the empty bar with Makino.

"Do you miss them?" the woman asked looking at Luffy with a smile.

"After last time, no." Luffy said defiantly. "I misjudged those guys. I thought they were really strong and everything but they were just a bunch of cowards."

"That might not be the case." Makino said smiling still. "Sometimes it takes more courage not to fight."

"You wouldn't understand. A true pirate has to stand up for themselves." Luffy said clenching her teeth on the rim of her empty glass.

"I guess I don't then." Makino said laughing a bit.

"That's right, you don't." Luffy said not getting the small joke and light heartedness of the woman.

"Make way for the terror of the highlands."

Luffy looked at the door of the bar as the mountain bandits entered. "What, no pirates today? It smells better." Higuma said as him and his men sat at the bar. The man slammed his fist onto the circular wooden table. "What are you waiting for? We're customers, serve us drinks."

* * *

The sounds of someone being pushed against the well in the center of town, laughter from a group of men and pounding feet echoed throughout the small harbor village. The sounds of whispers and nervous talked mixed in as well as shouts and a door slamming. Soon footsteps mixed in with the others and they rushed in the direction of the well.

There Luffy was sitting with Higuma's foot in her face. The man had his hand on the hilt of his saber and was glaring down at Luffy with his men surrounding him. "I don't know what I did wrong." The man said.

"Take it back stupid bandit." Luffy said glaring up at the man with little fear.

"That does it." the man said gripping the hilt firmly.

"Please wait."

The bandits and Luffy turned to the mayor of the village and Makino who were staring at them with desperate looks on their faces. Higuma looked at them with more of a glance and was slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"I don't know what Luffy did, and I have no intention of fighting you, but please let the girl go." The man said bowing down.

"Mayor!" Luffy said surprised that the man bowing his head to scum such as these guys.

"Old folk know what to say." The bandit leader said with a smirk. "But it's already too late. This girl did the worst thing possible. She called me names and she attacked me."

"You know what you did. Take it back! Take back what you said about Shanks and the guys. MOUNTAIN MONKEY!" Luffy yelled angering the man even more.

"You really are a hopeless brat." The man said pulling his saber out and placing it next to Luffy's neck. Luffy continued to watch the bandit, no fear of the blade that was ready to cut her head off.

"I was wondering why nobody came to greet us at the harbor."

The group that caught their attention this time was Shanks and the Red Haired pirates. Makino and the mayor, Woodslap, looked at him, surprised at the appearance of the man and Luffy stared at him in a same manor. The bandits however didn't seem as fazed by the large crew of men.

"So, you pirates cleaning up this whole village?" Higuma asked meaning to make fun of the pirates but Shanks ignored them and began to step forward, never moving his eyes off of Luffy.

"Luffy, didn't you say that your punch was as strong as a pistol?" the red haired man asked the girl.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy said not questioning why the man was asking and almost forgetting about the man who was trying to kill her.

"This has nothing to do with you." Higuma said as one of his men put a pistol to Shanks's head. "Back off before you get killed."

"Bet your life on it?" Shanks asked the bandit who put the gun to his head.

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned but didn't back down.

"I'm saying that you're risking your life pointing that pistol at me." Shanks looked at the man and pointed to the gun. "This isn't a child's game." As soon as the words were said, Lucky Roo shot the pistol he had in his hand, killing the bandit instantly as the bullet pierced his skull.

Makino and the mayor gasped at the murder while the pirates seemed unaffected. Luffy stared, not as shocked as the other two but defiantly not in a manner that suggested thats he was used to this sort of thing. The bandits too were freaked out at the death of their member.

"You unfair bastards." One said. The pirates scoffed this off.

"Unfair?" Yasopp as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"We aren't saints. We're pirates and we don't play by the rules." Ben said casually.

"I'm only going to tell you this once." Shanks said lifting his head and glaring at the bandits. "You can call me names, pour drink on me, you can even spit on me. I'll laugh all of that off, but nobody ever hurts a friend of mine."

"Shanks…" Luffy said staring at the man. The words however made Higuma laugh.

"Nice speech." The man mocked. "FINISH THEM!"

The bandits charged at the pirate crew. Shanks stood where he was as Ben said he could handle them himself. The black haired man raised his long pistol like club and swung at the bandits knocking all of them down and easily defeating them.

"Strong." Luffy said utterly amazed at what the man just did. This however frightened Higuma and the man lifted his foot off of Luffy and stared at the pirates scared.

"This has nothing to do with you. The brat started it!" he said panicking.

"There's a bounty on your head isn't there?" Shanks asked in a way that made him seem eager for the fight. This frightened the bandit even more and he pulled out a smoke bomb catching the group off guard.

As the smoke cleared, the group noticed that Higuma and Luffy were gone. The realization made Shanks panic. "AAHH he got Luffy, what do we do!" the man asked looking at his crew for help.

"Calm down Captain." Lucky said. "If we search the village, we'll be able to find him eventually."

"Man, the guy…" Ben said as he smiled at his captain and his antics.

* * *

"This is a perfect plan." Higuma said as he held Luffy by the back of her shirt. "Nobody would expect a bandit to run out and hide at sea."

"LET ME GO MOUNTAIN MONKEY!" Luffy said yelling at the man.

"You really are a hopeless kid. Bye bye." He said as he tossed Luffy into the ocean, far away from the main land. He laughed as Luffy began to drown.

This rather annoying laughter ended when a large sea serpent came up behind him. Luffy stared shocked at the Lord of the Coast still flailing ass he couldn't swim and she was beginning to lose all her energy. The serpent bit the dingy that Higuma was on, swallowing the man with him before turning to Luffy who began to scream in fear as the animal charged her.

Water churned around the girl and a strong arm gripped her and held the girl close. Luffy gripped onto the shirt and looked up at Shanks who was glaring at the sea monster.

"Get lost." The man said continuing to stare down the much larger animal. The look frightened the creature and it ran off.

"I owe you Luffy." Shanks said as he looked down at the girl affectionately. Luffy was clinging onto him and tears were beginning to form. "Makino told me how you defended us. Thanks."

Luffy never looked up at the man until he spoke again. "Come on Luffy. You're a big girl. Big girls don't cry." He said but Luffy continued to.

"But Shanks." Luffy cried. "YOUR ARM!"

"It's only an arm." Shanks said indicating the left arm of his which was now gone. "It's a small price to pay. I'm glad that you're safe, Luffy." Luffy continued to cry at the fact that her hero, the man she looked up to, risked his life and lost his arm for her and was acting as if it was nothing.

* * *

"So, you guys really leaving?" Luffy asked as the pirates began to pack up their ship. Shanks turned to the girl and smiled.

"Yup. We've stayed in this island for a long time, maybe too long. You gonna miss us?" the man asked never actually looking at the small girl.

"Ah, I'm going to miss you." Luffy said. "But I won't ask you to take me with you. I decided to become one on my own. I'm going to become a pirate captain."

"Bleh, I would never take you with me anyway." Shanks said sticking his tongue out at the girl. "Like you can become a pirate."

"I WILL!" Luffy said obviously pissed. "I'm going to gather a crew that will beat yours! One day I'm going to find One Piece! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The pirate crew smiled at the small girl's declaration. "Oh, you're going to be better than us?" Shanks questioned as Luffy looked at the ground. The man took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head, taking the girl by surprise. "Then take good care of this hat for me. It means a lot, and one day, return it to me, when you become a great pirate."

Tears began to pour out of Luffy's eyes as the man walked away and the pirate crew set sail. Makino put her hands on Luffy's shoulders. They were considerably pale compared to Luffy's tanned skin. The girl was looking up at Shanks with tears in her eyes, clutching the straw hat dearly. Shanks smiled at the girl as they sailed away from the island.


	2. Time For A Chef

Devil's Switch

Chapter 1 Time For A Chef

"THE OCEAN RESTAURANT BARATIE IS SPOTTED!"

Luffy instantly ran up to the figure head of the Merry Go as Yosaku and Jonny declared their arrival at the restaurant they had promised to bring them two. Luffy grinned, happy to find a restaurant where they served good food. Even though Nami had been able to get food stores, the girl wanted to eat really good stuff.

"WOOH FOOD!" the black haired captain cheered. Zoro looked at the girl and sighed. Like always Luffy was acting hyper and energetic, just like when he first met her at the Marine base where he had almost been executed.

Even though Luffy was girl, she wanted to be the **King **of the Pirates. Zoro was above discrimination due to his respect for Kuina and that he knew very well how strong females could be. The Devil Fruit that the girl had aided her in her fighting but Zoro knew all too well that the girl forgot about it half the time.

Luffy had explained to all of them that she ate a logia type which meant things could go through her and that she was made out of fire. That didn't prevent Nami from being able to hit her or any of them to be able to as well. Luffy forgot about the fact that things like bullets and swords couldn't hurt her and often ducked out of the way and said that it was close when her head was almost cut off. When it was and the red and orange flames that made up her body reattached it to her neck she would always sigh saying that she forgot that she could do that. Luffy also tended to just simply punch or kick the opponent rather than actually burning them which once again came from forgetting about the ability itself.

The only way Zoro was able to remember about Luffy's ability was whenever the girl fell overboard. The sea hated those with the abilities gained from eating the cursed fruits and Luffy would sink down and become a hammer. This would result in him having to go into water, which meant he had to get wet, and save his captain's stupid ass.

The man was about to tell the hyperactive girl to not jump around on the figure head when a marine ship sailed up beside them. Yosaku and Jonny instantly hid from view claiming that they weren't pirates as a man looked at the small pirate crew and then at the flag that adorned a smiling skull with a straw hat that resembled Luffy's own, courtesy of the newest crewmate, Usopp.

"My name lieutenant Fullbody. Unknown pirates, who is your captain? Show him and speak his name." The pale pink haired man said raising a fist that had screw like brass knuckles attached to them.

Luffy stepped forward. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy." She said making the marine flinch. He hadn't expected the captain to be a female, let alone a little girl. "We just made our flag yesterday."

Yosaku and Jonny laughed saying that Luffy was an amateur. "I'm Usopp." The long nosed boy next to Luffy said proudly trying not to seem like he feared the marine.

"I recognize you two." The marine said glancing at the two bounty hunters. "You're the self proclaimed bounty hunters."

The remark hit the hunter brothers hard. Jonny reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick pile of wanted poster. "Self proclaim this!" he challenged tossing the marines in front of his and Yosaku's angry position. This attempt to look tough just got themselves laughed at by the marine who was now ignoring them.

Nami glanced down at the pile of wanted posters while Fullbody ordered one of his men to sink the small caravel pirate ship next to them. The marines did as told and began to prepare the cannon to fire at the ship that was only a few feet away. The sound of the cannon being adjusted caught the four actual pirates on the ship's attention and Usopp and Nami seemed to panic a bit while Zoro just confirmed the feeling he had earlier.

"I'll get it!" Luffy said running to the railing. The girl slammed her fist together and Zoro let her deal with the problem.

When the cannon was shot, Usopp, Jonny and Yosaku stared in shock as flames encircled the girl's right fist. Usopp had fought alongside of Luffy but when girl had actually used her Devil Fruit he hadn't been present. Zoro sighed knowing that he would have to explain it to the younger teen later. Luffy meant to either explode the cannonball or send it back to the marine ship but her aim had been off and she hit the side of the iron ball sending it flying to the restaurant and hitting the side of it in an explosion.

Luffy fell backwards with tears in her eyes as everyone on the ship stared at the restaurant shocked at what had happened. Luffy fell on her back and still had her feet and hands in the air, staring at the sky with white eyes. "Restaurant?" the girl asked.

* * *

"OWNER ZEFF!"

A few of the cooks that were part of the Baratie ran into the owner of its room and stared at the chef who was standing up and dusting himself off. "Shut up." The blonde said putting his large chef's hat on, the corner of it becoming red from the blood that came from an injury on his head and dripped down his face. "Like this could kill me."

"We found the culprit." A man said dragging in a sad looking Luffy by the red vest that she wore. Her straw hat was slightly dipped forward but didn't hide the scar under her left eye.

The man dropped Luffy on the floor in front of the owner of the restaurant and the girl instantly ran in front of him, bowing her head and apologizing like crazy. The girl lifted her head and noticed the peg leg on the man's right leg. Her brown eyes became bigger and she stared at the man whose mustache were really long blonde braids like a kicked puppy. "Your leg…" the girl said thinking she had done it.

"Idiot." The man said yelling at the girl while the other chefs were ordered to leave. "I lost this a long time ago."

"Okay, then that means it wasn't my fault." Luffy said sighing happily not wanting to be the cause of another person losing their limb. Once was enough for her.

"But you did hurt me and damage my restaurant." Zeff said lying down on his bed and looking at the girl who didn't seem like much. "You have to pay for that."

"I'm not going to negotiate with you Oss-san." Luffy said seriously. "But I have no money." The girl said it like she was proud of the fact that she was a poor pirate.

"Well that's unfortunate." The man said. "I guess that means that you'll have to work here for a year."

"Right I'll work here for a year." Luffy said smiling before the realization came over her. "O-o-one year..?"

"It will take a year of work to pay off the bill." The man said.

"No." Luffy said and Zeff kicked her in the head for defying him.

"I waited ten years to become a pirate." Luffy said standing up and lifting a finger up. "One week."

"Cocky brat, do you honestly think that a week is going to be enough to pay back this debt?" the man said angrily.

"Two weeks." Luffy said holding up another finger. The remark clearly pissed off the head chef and even more when Luffy lifted a third and said three weeks. The man instantly went onto one arm and swung his good leg at the hand, distracting the girl as he brought the peg leg across and hit her in the throat. Once again, Luffy forgot to turn her body into fire so the peg actually hit her and sent the young pirate flying.

* * *

Sanji walked the stairs that led to the owner of the restaurant's room. He had thoroughly dealt with the annoying marine officer who had the balls to insult and destroy the precious soup that he had spent days to make. He even harmed the beautiful lady that was with him, Sanji hated scum like him. The sounds of crashing could be heard and the blonde figured that Zeff was dealing with the bastard that had busted the restaurant.

He opened the door to the head's room and instantly caught sight of the hole where the cannon ball came from and the pile of rubble. He was about to ask where the guy was when the rubble moved and a small girl came out. The girl instantly sat up and dusted off her straw hat before putting it on her head. Sanji's heart leapt as he looked at the girl.

She had rather boyish short black hair and large chocolate brown eyes. Her face was roundish and cute and even though the small stitch like scar under her left eye seemed to somehow fit her cute complexion. Sanji trailed his eyes down to look at the girl's body. The girl was tanned and dirty from the obvious fight with the head. The red vest she wore didn't fail to hide her good sized chest and even though it was somewhat big on her, it never failed to show the girl's slim figure. A pair of shorts that were obviously meant for guys to wear went down to her knees and on her feet were a simple pair of flip flops. The girl looked at Sanji and smiled a hello.

"Sanji, there you are." Zeff said nodding to the girl who stood up. "I'm about done with the negotiations with this brat." Zeff turned to Luffy who was standing up all the way. "If you don't want to work here for a year then you have no choice but to give me one of your legs." Luffy looked at him as if Zeff was stupid.

"No, and I don't even think that that is possible." Luffy said remembering one of the affects of the devil fruit she ate though she was forgetting about it during her whole fight with the man.

"This girl shouldn't have to do anything." Sanji said instantly grabbing Luffy's hand and leading her out of the room. "A true man should always forgive a lady and treat her with kindness."

Zeff scoffed Sanji off but let it go since he was the one who taught the swirly browed brat that. The girl however seemed rather confused about what Sanji was doing. Zeff didn't fail to catch the blonde assistant chef putting his hand on the small of the girl's back. Zeff raised an eyebrow as Luffy elbowed Sanji in the gut and flipped him over her shoulder right in front of her. Zeff stood up and walked out of the room and looked at the two of them as Luffy stared at Sanji with an apologetic look.

"Ah, sorry, it was by reflex. I was told to do that whenever a guy touched me there." The girl said helping Sanji up but the blonde was unaffected and completely apologetic to the girl.

"It is okay mademoiselle." The blonde said going down on one knee and confusing the girl even more. "A cute lady who knows how to protect herself is beautiful as well."

"Ah…" Luffy stared at Sanji dumbstruck as what to do next.

"May I ask you name?" Sanji asked as he ignored the other man who seemed to be laughing at his back for being flipped by a girl that was shorter than him by five centimeters and obviously not as well built.

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said smiling as Sanji led down the spiral staircase that was in the center of the restaurant and was also its holding beam.

"Ah, Luffy-chan, a cute name for a cute girl." Sanji said with a heart in his eye. Luffy smiled and tried to resist the urge to hit him from the training that was pounded into her. She glanced around the restaurant and noticed her crew at a table.

"Ah, you guys, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked getting out of Sanji's grip and going up to Usopp, Zoro and Nami. The girl stopped at the table and looked at all the food that was on the table. "Ah, what are you doing eating without me? THAT HURTS!"

"We have our own free will." Zoro said. The remark ticked off Luffy but Sanji but it by landing his heel on Zoro's head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing yelling at Luffy-chan like that?" Sanji asked glaring at the green haired man.

"Who's that Luffy?" Nami asked the black haired girl. She caught Sanji's attention and the man instantly had a rose in his hand and offered it to the orange haired girl with a heart in the only eye of his that was showing, the other hidden behind bangs of blonde hair.

"Ah, sweet day. A beautiful and a cute lady, both together and here at the same time." The man said as Nami took the rose just to be polite. Luffy glanced at it and then at the food that was still on the table, she was pretty hungry. Sanji noticed the girl eyeing the table and led both of them two it and sat them down at it.

"Pardon my rudeness." The man said placing a fruit parfait in front of each of them and pouring them a glass of wine. "A gift to the two of you for my rudeness."

"Oi, ero-cook, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Zoro asked clearly pissed as he was ignored after being kicked in the head when he had been talking to Luffy.

Nami ignored the green haired swordsman and ran a finger under Sanji's chin. "Ne, I love the food here, but it is really expensive." The girl said playing the man easily and getting her and Luffy's food for free. Sanji began to pour Luffy a glass of wine but Luffy raised her hand for it.

"I'm not allowed to have alcohol." She said though she really wished she could.

"Of course, Luffy-chan, I'll get you something just as sweet that will fit you perfectly." The blonde said taking away the wine bottle.

"Who's ever heard of a pirate that isn't allowed to have alcohol?" Usopp questioned as Luffy was given a glass of cider.

"Now that I think about, you always say that you aren't allowed to have things and you said that you were told to do certain things at certain times but you never really explained it." Nami said looking at the girl who began to happily eat the parfait that she had been given.

"Well…" before Luffy could continue the sentence, a man came in and stared at all of them. He was tall and what Luffy could tell, very muscular. The man looked around and smiled at what he saw.

"I like this restaurant." He said with a smirk. "I will give you people half an hour to prepare food for a hundred people and to leave this place."

"T-that's Don Krieg!" a chef said looking at the man in front of them.

"Krieg?" Luffy asked not sure who that was.

"What is he doing here?" another asked and people began to panic and run out the doors screaming and such. Zeff walked down the stairs and stared at the man. Luffy sat, slightly turned to the man. She didn't know who he was, but she could tell that the man was a pirate.

* * *

Okay, Luffyko won and yes I did change the prologue. I wanted to skip to this part because Like I said, I'm not going to be doing every chapter and I happen to like this section and introducing Sanji to Luffy and Nami was a good idea. I know I messed it up a bit at the end and that the writing is a bit and I apologize for that. It is kinda hard doing this and everything. It came to my mind that if Luffy did have a logia type DB that she/he would have tendency to forget about and get hit because I'm pretty sure that that is possible and because this is my fic. I hope you like it.


	3. Who's King?

Devil's Switch

Chapter 2 Who's King?

"So, this guy wants to take over the restaurant because his ship was taken and that his crew is almost destroyed?" Usopp asked and Zeff nodded.

"Ah, he probably attempted to make it to the Grandline and met what was to face there." The man said recalling what had happened when he had handed the food to the man and watched as he left and many people followed shortly after including the marines.

"So the Grandline can do that to even the Don of the East." Usopp said with a slight shiver that ran down his spine.

"Sounds like fun." Luffy said sitting on the table and looking at the doors where Krieg had left.

"FUN!" Usopp asked once again questioning what was going though Luffy's head. "This place is known as the pirate's graveyard and you say it sounds fun?"

"Yup." Luffy said before looking at the door as Krieg walked in once again, this time wearing very shiny armor and stared at the chefs who were ready to fight him.

"So you plan on defying me even though you know what you're going against?" the grey haired man asked and nobody spoke but you could tell that they were scared as hell. "I am Don Krieg, soon to be ruler of these seas! Do you honestly expect me to go down by a bunch of chefs?"

"Hold it." Luffy said standing up and pointing at the man. "The King of the Pirates is going to be me!"

Krieg looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes. "I'll give you one chance to take that back girl." The man said but Luffy wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Luffy said and noticed Sanji looking at her.

"You're a pirate Luffy-chan?" he asked and Luffy grinned and nodded happily.

"Yup, I'm going to the Grandline and I'm going to find One Piece." The black haired girl said and turned back to Krieg who had decided to raise a pistol and shoot it at the girl who didn't bother dodging it out of laziness.

Everyone stared in shock as the bullet pierced Luffy's chest and went right through her leaving a hole. They were even more surprised when they noticed the flames that we inside the hole and that it healed instantly and the girl seemed not to be fazed whatsoever.

"Y-you've eaten a Devil Fruit?" Krieg asked a bit scared and the girl looked at him and nodded.

"Ah, I ate the Mera Mera no Mi. I'm a flame-girl." Luffy said grinning and looking at the man who had turned around and was beginning to leave.

"I'll give you ten minutes to leave. I don't care if you're the Goddess of Fire, you won't be able to beat me in this ocean, little girl." The man said before closing the doors and disappearing from sight.

"I'm not a little girl." Luffy said before turning to Zeff and smiling. "If I beat him can I get out of working for you?"

"I don't care, you would never be able to work anyway." Zeff said glancing at Sanji who was staring at Luffy.

"Luffy-chan is it really okay for you to be fighting?" he asked. Sure Luffy had been able to flip him but all girls were strong when a guy did something she didn't like and the girl looked really puny.

"Of course, I'm strong." Luffy said smiling happily before jumping off of the table and stretching a bit. "All I have to do it kick his ass and where did Nami go?" Zoro and Usopp looked around not having noticed the absence of the orange haired navigator.

"ZORO-ANIKI, USOPP-ANIKI, LUFFY-ANEKI! NAMI-ANEKI LEFT WITH THE BOAT!" Jonny and Yosaku hollered stammering into the restaurant and surprising the group and most specifically the three pirates.

"What do you mean she took the Going Merry?" Usopp asked and Luffy and Zoro followed him out on to the deck of the ship and saw their ship in distance.

"Jonny, Yosaku go with Zoro and Usopp and bring Nami back." Luffy ordered and the four of them looked at her.

"Luffy let it go, we should have never trusted that girl in the first place." Zoro said trying to get it out of her head but Luffy wasn't listening.

"No, I want Nami as my navigator and nobody else." Luffy said and Zoro sighed knowing very well not to argue with Luffy in this sort of situation.

"What about you?" Usopp asked as they got Jonny and Yosaku's boat ready to follow Nami out to sea.

"I got to beat the crap out of these guys and get a chef." Luffy said told them and the two members of her crew nodded.

"Chef?" Sanji asked and Luffy looked at him with a grin.

"YOU!" the girl said happily. "I like your cooking."

"Great, of all the cooks it had to be the skirt chaser." Zoro muttered before glancing at the ship that belonged to Don Krieg.

The thing had obviously been through hell and a swordsman as well from what he could tell with the giant slashes on it. The figure head was half gone and nothing seemed to be right on it. The sails were a mess and it seemed as if every person on it was nothing more than a dead corpse.

Yelling and screams could be heard through the wind that blew from behind the ship and it echoed throughout the air. As soon as they came, so did the figures that created them. The Krieg Pirates rushed onto the restaurant and began bombard the chefs who were ready to fight.

Luffy kicked the small boat away and punched the first pirate who came at her. She noticed that the others didn't seem to be holding up as well however for they were used to smaller rank pirates. The pirates themselves laughed as soon as most of the chefs were down.

"Don't think of us as normal pirates." One said glaring hungrily at them.

"We're the Don Krieg Pirates, we rule these seas." Another said and he wanted to say more but Sanji stopped him when he rammed his foot into the man's jaw.

"You guys are really annoying with all of your gloating." The blonde said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"A kick?" Krieg asked instantly recognizing it as the same technique used by Zeff when he had still been a pirate.

"I'm starting to really want him part of my crew." Luffy said smiling and ramming into another pirate's gut.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" Krieg said recovering from the sight and pointing at the two main threats who were smiling at him.

Before the crew could actually do this however, the wind was sliced and the water separated as well did the ship. The man's biggest ship had been easily broken into three large pieces and many small pieces.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

"Look, it's him!'

All of them turned to a small figure who was riding one a small boat. At first all that they could see was the dull outline in the thick fog and the two glowing green lights that gave an eerie feeling. Luffy glanced at the man as he finally showed though the smoke.

"He's back!"

"What the hell are you doing following us all the way here!" one asked the man who finally came into view.

"That must be Mihawk." Zeff said catching Zoro's attention and the green haired man turned to the almost who was now visible to them.

"Why did he even attack us in the first place?" a random pirate asked which was answered by Zeff.

"You probably disturbed his nap." Zeff said in a regular tone that seemed to tick off the pirates who glared at the man.

"Why won't you leave us alone?" another pirate asked the man.

Mihawk lifted his head up and revealed his name sake gold eyes which stared at them half asleep. "For fun." He said slightly moving his large hat that was decorated with a white plume going to the back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the pirate said shooting to revolvers at the man.

Nobody saw how the bullets missed the man who was still sitting in his chair except those with good eyes. Mihawk looked at Zoro as he put away his swords and answered what Zoro had said.

"Without grace, a sword is an iron bar." He said before glancing at the other pirates around him.

"So you're the greatest." Zoro said tightening his black bandana onto his green hair.

"What is it that you want?" the man said glancing at Zoro not very interesting.

"To be the greatest." Zoro said very determined. Mihawk however thought of it as nothing.

* * *

I know it is kinda short but I was kinda lazy and yes it sucks a bit but I am going to try and make it better. Someone suggested this to be Luffyko/Mihawk and I was just going to get your guys' opinions on that since I actually like it and have had it stuck in my head. I hope you liked this.


	4. Zoro in the Water

Devil's Switch

Chapter 3 Zoro in the Water

"If you are a true swordsman, than you should have been able to tell the difference between our levels before even drawing your swords." Mihawk said staring at Zoro who was beginning to draw his third sword. "Is it confidence, or ignorance?"

"My won ambition," Zoro said sticking the hilt of his white sword in his mouth, "And a promise to a fallen friend."

Mihawk pulled of his cross necklace and removed what seemed to be a small sheath to reveal a hidden dagger. The man held it out in front of him as if it was his sword. The motion insulted Zoro and the man made it clear that he was not satisfied with having to face it.

"I am not the kind of idiot who hunts rabbits with a cannon. This will have to do since it is my smallest knife." The man said creating more anger in Zoro. "You have yet to see what the world around you is like."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Zoro yelled before rushing the man and preparing one of top attacks that never misses. "ONI-GIRI!"

They watched in shock as Mihawk easily stopped the three sword montage by simply placing the dagger in the center and stopping them with one arm. Zoro stared at the place where he had been paused with wide eyes and sweat.

"Impossible." Jonny said staring at the two swordsmen.

"Nobody has ever survived that move." Yosaku said agreeing with his partner.

Zoro stopped his technique and simply swung his swords at the ma in a fury that none but the skilled could see yet all could tell that Mihawk was very easily deflecting them with little effort. Even throughout the attack, Mihawk was able to speak to Zoro.

"What drives you to fight like this? Your swords play is heavy." Mihawk said simply. "You're a weakling."

"DON'T MOCK OUR ANIKI!" Jonny and Yosaku said grabbing their swords and starting to jump into the battle.

Luffy instantly grabbed their heads and slammed them back down onto the deck that was attached to the restaurant. "Hold it in you two!" she said glaring and gritting her death as she continued to watch Zoro's fight. "This fight belongs to Zoro."

"Luffy…" Usopp said looking at his captain before watching the fight as well.

Zoro collapsed to the ground but instantly got up and prepared another attack. Luffy's words from when he first met the girl rang in his head.

_The greatest swordsman, that's nice. Since I'm going to be the King of the Pirates, anything less would make me look bad._

"TIGER HUNT!"

Luffy, Usopp, Jonny and Yosaku stared at Zoro in terror Mihawk rammed the dagger into his chest, lingering dangerously by his heart. Zoro's arms dropped and he stood still, surprising Mihawk who looked up at the man in question.

"Why do you not move back?" he asked as Zoro stared at him. "Do you want your heart to be punctured?"

"I can't step back." Zoro said panting heavily. "I feel that if I do, that everything I live for will be shattered."

"Yes, that is called defeat." Mihawk said not moving the dagger and allowing Zoro to finish.

"That is why I can't step back." Zoro said.

"Even if it means death?" Mihawk questioned.

"I'd rather die then give up on my dreams." Zoro said finally and Mihawk removed the dagger and stepped back as Zoro repositioned his swords.

"Speak your name." Mihawk said impressed by Zoro will and drawing his black blade.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said finally ready.

"I'll remember it and give you the honor of meeting your end on my black blade." Mihawk said as Zoro began to spin swords. Both swordsmen shot forward, Zoro screaming his attack and a silent whisper of Mihawk's own.

When both were on the opposite side, the match was decided as Zoro's two swords were destroyed and more blood was sprayed from his chest. Zoro knelt down and pulled the white sword out of his mouth and sheathed it before turning around. Mihawk watched as Zoro gripped his sword and spread his arms, revealing his unprotected chest.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked gripping his sword.

"A scar on a swordsman's back is his biggest disgrace." Zoro said smiling and Mihawk did as well.

"Magnificent." The man brought his sword down and swung it against Zoro chest, opening a gash that showered the man's blood and knocked him over.

"!" Luffy screamed as she watched Zoro fall into the sea.

Sanji stared at this confused. Why had the man fought a battle that he knew he would lose in? "It's simple, just give up on your dreams and ambitions!" the man screamed as the green haired swordsman disappeared into the waves. His attention was drawn to Luffy who shot herself at Mihawk in rage.

Krieg and the chefs knew about Luffy's power, but the rest of the crew stared in shock as Luffy's legs were engulfed in flames as she raised her fist and shot herself forward. Mihawk looked at Luffy and easily dodged the attack, sending Luffy into the broken ship head first.

"You did well to allow the young swordsman to fight on his own." Mihawk said as Luffy finally got her head unstuck and looked up at the man. "I have let him live."

Luffy looked at the mall boat the two hunters owned and watched as Zoro was dragged out of the water. They brought the man on the boat and began to treat the wounds he had received.

"My name is Juracule Mihawk." The gold eyed man said. "It is too early for you to die. Search the world and discover yourself."

Everyone listened to Mihawk's words as the man continued to speak. "However long it takes, I will await you at the top." He said and everyone stayed silent. "Strive with everything you have to beat this blade! Strive to beat me Roronoa Zoro!"

"Why would Mihawk say something like that?" Zeff questioned as the only sounds that came were the pleas of the hunter brothers who were begging for Zoro to live.

"What is your goal?" Mihawk asked Luffy who looked up at the man from her sitting position.

"Pirate King." Luffy said fearless to the man.

"That is a hard path, harder than beating me." Mihawk said simply but Luffy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't care, I've decided that I'm going to do it and so I am." Luffy said before noticing that Zoro had raised his sword.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro asked and Luffy hollered a reply. "I'm sorry to make you worry. If I fail, then it would disappoint you."

The sound of Zoro coughing up blood came to everyone's ears and Zoro was told to stay silent but he continued. "Never again. Until the day I beat him, I will never lose again!" Zoro yelled and even though Luffy couldn't see him, the girl knew that Zoro was crying. "Do you have a problem with that? PIRATE KING!"

Luffy stared at Zoro before a smile crept on her face. "NONE!" she said standing up and laughing slightly. Mihawk grinned a bit before turning around and tossing a piece of paper over his shoulder to Luffy.

"I will meet you again." The man said still walking in the direction of his coffin shaped boat.

"Wait a minute Mihawk." Krieg said stomping onto the part of the ship that the two pirates were on much to his crew's pleas of him not to. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

"That was what I had intended at first but I've had enough fun today so I think I will leave and take a nap." Mihawk said but Krieg wouldn't hear it and the man instantly brought out his guns and shot at the man. "You really are a slow learner."

The man slashed at the boat sending water spraying everywhere. Luffy instantly shot off of the deck wood and stuffed the paper into her pocket, deciding that it was something she was to read later. Luffy gripped onto the railing of the restaurant, surprising some still standing chefs who were surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Usopp, go ahead and get Nami!" Luffy called and the long nosed teen tossed Luffy her hat.

"Gotcha, you just get us that chef!" he said as the small boat set sail in the direction Nami had gone in.

"Dammit, he got away." Krieg said but ignored it and decided to turn his attention to the group in front of him. Particularly the small girl who was clinging to the railing and smiling a go happy smile at them.

"All I got to do is beat these guys and I can leave." Luffy said with a grin that now more of resembled one for someone who was eager for the fight.

* * *

Again short but that was how it happened. Writing about a fight between swordsmen is really hard to do so I hope it's okay. Yes a lot of people wanted LUffyko/Mihawk so it happened. Somewhat. I'm taking a suggestion that was given to me. Now, do you want the whole fight against Krieg or do you want me to skip to the party after the fall of Arlong Park or someplace else because I can try my hardest to get it done right.


	5. Wanted

Devil's Switch

Chapter 4 Wanted

Luffy stared at the night sky as it grew overhead. She wasn't going to show it to anyone else, but the small girl was dead tired. She had fought and won against Krieg and then had to battle Arlong, this really ugly fish guy. She had won both, gotten a chef and saved Nami and now she could finally eat and relax.

A pile of meat was next to her and she decided to look at that paper that Mihawk had given her after his battle with Zoro. The girl pulled it out and unfolded the white paper and glanced at the neat script that was written on it.

_Meet me at Rouge Town the  
day that Gol D. Roger was  
executed._

"Meet him? But where?" the girl asked herself as she thought about the town that Shanks had told her about. The man had told her that Rouge town was the place that the Pirate King was born and killed in. She had really wanted to see the place.

"Ah, Luffy-chan what are you doing here?"

Luffy looked up at Sanji and smiled as the blonde sat next to her and lit a cigarette. Luffy went back to watching the sky but this time didn't actually look at it.

"Not much." the girl said and Sanji glanced over at her. "We're heading to the Grandline now."

"Ah, there is some scary shit out there." Sanji said looking at whatever had the girl's attention. "They say it's the Pirate's Graveyard."

"I heard that it is paradise." Luffy said with a smile and Sanji glanced at the girl who turned to him. "The Grandline is the Pirate Paradise, the place to go for adventures."

"You really are a lover of adventures." Sanji said and Luffy laughed her cute laugh.

"Without adventures, the world would be a boring place." Luffy said.

"But why did you want to become the Pirate _King_? Doesn't Queen work as well?" Sanji asked and Luffy shook her head.

"The Pirate Queen is whoever marries the King and besides, Gold Roger never said that King had to be a guy. I can be it even if I am a girl." Luffy said and Sanji raised his swirly eyebrow.

"So if the Pirate King is a girl, then the guy she marries would be the Queen?" he asked and Luffy began to think about it for a second.

"I guess, why?" Luffy asked and Sanji looked away.

"I'm not going to go there." The blonde said standing up and waving good bye to the small girl who was still confused as to what the man meant.

* * *

"We'll be departing with you guys here." Yosaku said as he and Jonny stood at the port of Cocoyashi and looked up at the ship that held the pirates that had saved the island.

"Okay, then take care." Zoro said smiling at his old friends before turning to Luffy who put the last barrel that was to be put on the ship down.

"Hey, where's Nami?" Usopp asked and Sanji instantly looked around.

"She's probably not coming." Zoro said bluntly and Sanji instantly kicked him in the head before turning to Luffy.

"Luffy-chan, you and Nami-swan are ninety seven point three percent the reason I'm in this crew, if Nami-swan isn't here then that will go down by half." Sanji said looking at the girl who stared at him.

"Don't make me do math it hurts my head!" Luffy said frantically when a shout came from up the slope that led to the port.

"Set sail!" Nami said and everyone looked at the girl.

"She said to set sail." Luffy said and Sanji instantly got on it.

"Is this way okay?" Usopp questioned as Nami ran down the slope and towards the ship.

"Let her say good bye the way she wants." Luffy said as Nami ran through the crowd of villagers who were complaining.

A heart popped in Sanji's eye as the girl jumped off of the port and landed on the railing of the ship and then on the back deck. Nami lifted her shirt a bit and the villagers watched as their wallets and purses fell out of them. Nami brought up a thousand beri bill and kissed it before smiling at the village.

"SHE TRICKED US!" they screamed and Nami just smiled and waved good bye.

"She might deceive us again." Zoro said with a sweat drop while Sanji gave the girl a thumbs up and Luffy laughed.

* * *

The weather was fine and the wind was blowing them in the right direction. Nami was on the back deck in a lawn chair reading the newspaper while Usopp was working on his ammo and asking why she bothered buying them.

"It's good for you to have basic knowledge of what is going on around you." The girl said and glanced up at Luffy who was trying to get pass Sanji to get at the tangerine trees she had planted on the ship from Bellemere's grove. The blonde was trying his hardest to not give her any without being rude to the younger girl.

Nami opened the paper more and muttered about a revolution that was beginning to go on as a flyer fell out. It flew past Luffy who was sitting on the railing now and slid to a stop in the middle of the back deck. Usopp and Nami stared at the paper in surprise while Luffy smiled very big.

"AHAHAHAH I'm wanted!" Luffy cheered holding up a bounty poster of herself that showed her smiling happily at the camera.

"It must have happened because of all that you have been doing lately." Nami said before looking at the hyper active girl. "Luffy how can you be so light about this?"

"My back is famous!" Usopp said and Sanji booed at the fact.

"Thirty million beris is a lot." Nami said looking at the amount. "We won't be able to stay in the East Blue for long."

"That's okay, I want to go to the Grandline as soon as possible anyway." The girl said and Nami sighed at how light hearted the girl was about the fact that they were probably the most wanted pirates in the East Blue at the moment.

"Fine, we will have to stop at Rouge Town first." Nami said and Luffy looked up and in the direction that the ship was sailing to.

"The place where the Pirate King lived and died." Luffy said with a smile on her face.

"You wanna go?" Nami asked and Luffy smiled.

"Ah, I wanna see it." the girl said and the crew looked at her in confusion.

"I wanna see the place where the Pirate King died."

* * *

Okay, yeah short and all and I apologize for that. I had this typed up earlier in the week but was out of internet for the week so that is why it is being updated now. I will get onto my other fictions asap but it might take sometime since I have things for school I have to do as well.


	6. Rouge Town

Devil's Switch

Chapter 5 Rouge Town

Luffy walked along the cobblestone, dodging people who walked past her and were carrying heavy packages. She had been trying her hardest to find the executions scaffold but hadn't had any luck finding it. She had met this guy who led her in the right direction and it had led her to a bar that's owner told her great stories about Gold Roger, but now she was lost again.

Luffy continued to walk, ignoring people and staying close to the alleys like Nami had told her to do because of the marine base that was stationed here. The girl kept her hands in her pockets and ignored men who seemed to try and pick her up but were denied.

Luffy didn't see the arm that grabbed her and dragged her into the alley that she had been passing by. Instincts kicked in and Luffy attempted to gut whoever had grabbed her but her mouth was covered and her arms put into submission.

"Don't panic."

Luffy stopped and glanced at the man who had her in a grip. Mihawk let the girl go and backed away a bit so that they could go deeper into the alley. Mihawk grabbed the girl's wrist and led her through the maze of buildings.

"I'm glad you came." He said and Luffy watched him, just now remembering that she was supposed to meet him here.

Mihawk looked at the girl who was watching him curiously as he led her to the building her had planned on."Why did you want me to meet you?" Luffy asked as Mihawk opened a door and gestured her into the building.

"Wanted to talk to you." Mihawk said gesturing to a couch that was in the dimly lit room.

Luffy walked over to it and sat down with Mihawk right next to her after he closed the door. Luffy looked at the man and a small smile formed on Mihawk's mouth as he looked at the small girl's expression. "What about?" Luffy asked.

"Red Hair would tell me stories about a village he went to when he was in the East. He would tell me about a certain little girl that always stuck to him." Mihawk said and Luffy's eyes widened as she heard the man's name.

"Shanks, you know Shanks?" Luffy asked leaning closer to the man. She was completely on the couch, one her hands and knees and was staring at the man intently.

"Ah, I used to duel him." Mihawk said and Luffy looked even more excited. "Until he lost his arm that is."

Luffy froze at realization that it was her fault that Shanks wasn't dueling Mihawk anymore. Her expression amused the man and moved his hand to her head. Luffy instantly thrusted her fist forward, nearly contacting it with the man's face. Mihawk caught it however and looked at the girl in confusion.

"Sorry." Luffy said looking down and Mihawk raised his eyebrow. "It's instinct to attack a guy if they touch me in a certain place."

"So you attack anyone who touches you?" Mihawk asked moving closer to the girl. "Shanks would always tell me stories about you."

"Like?" the girl asked confused but Mihawk didn't answer for he had his lips placed against hers.

Luffy's eyes widened at the contact before allowing it to continue. Mihawk moved the girl closer before finally putting the girl in his lap. Mihawk wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and even though Luffy got the urge to hit him, she denied it because the feeling of the other man's mouth on hers was nice.

Mihawk stopped the kiss and looked at the girl who had a tint of red on her face which made him smile. Luffy had her hands on the older man's shoulders and looked away slightly, embarrassed at what had happened. Mihawk smiled and moved one hand to the side of the girl's face.

As expected, Luffy's fist aimed for the man's bare gut but like he had before, Mihawk caught the fist. A light chuckle came from his throat as Luffy apologized again for what had been done. Luffy frowned as her fist was released but Mihawk's hand stayed on the side of her cheek.

"You really are trained." The man said and Luffy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up." Luffy said crossing her arms and looking away."Why did you kiss me?"

"Red Hair would tell me stories and I became interested in you." The man said looking at the girl with his gold eyes. "Is it fine?"

"Yeah." Luffy said looking at him sheepishly.

A yawn escaped Luffy's lips and Mihawk moved a bit, to where he was lying on the couch with the girl on top of him. Luffy's back was against Mihawk's chest but the girl moved a bit, to where she was on her stomach. Luffy looked at Mihawk somewhat confused but the man merely ran his fingers along the girl's spine.

"I'm taking a nap." He said and Luffy put her head down, she too was tired.

* * *

Luffy woke up when she felt sunlight hit her face, right in the eye. Luffy sat up and realized that Mihawk was watching her. The man sat up all the way and Luffy was sitting in front of him. The black haired girl looked around, placing her straw hat firmly back onto her head before glancing at the man in front of her again.

"Some time has passed." The man said standing up and placing his sword back into the sheath that was part of his jacket.

"Ah, I forgot that I wanted to see the execution platform." Luffy said looking out the window and noticing that it had gotten darker.

Luffy reached for the door but Mihawk grabbed her wrist and lifted it above the girl's head before bending down and once again kissing the small girl. It was quick this time and Mihawk looked at the girl seriously, not letting go of her wrist.

"Don't tell anybody." He said and Luffy nodded, somewhat getting what the man was talking about. "And don't cheat."

"Cheat with whom?" Luffy asked and Mihawk grinned slightly before letting the girl go.

Luffy smiled a good bye and opened the door before bolting out it and heading down the street. "Other way." Mihawk said and Luffy froze before running in the opposite direction, passing by the man sheepishly.

* * *

"WOAH, so this is the view that the pirate king had before he was executed." Luffy said staring at the sight before her in amazement.

From her position on the execution platform, Luffy could clearly see what was happening around her. She also happened to have pretty much every single person in the main square's eyes on her. The platform was government property and technically, Luffy wasn't allowed on it. Also though, Luffy was a pirate thus she didn't care so when the officer told her to get down, Luffy called him a spoiled sport.

"I've been looking for you, Monkey D. Luffy."

The girl looked down at the woman who knocked out the officer and said her name. A large iron mace was in her hands and a bunch of hooded guys were behind her. Luffy looked at the woman confused as to who she was.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am." The black haired woman said lifting her head up and showing her brown eyes. "It's me, Alvida."

"Alvida?" Luffy questioned. "Where?"

"RIGHT HERE YOU DOPE!" the black haired woman said and Luffy looked at the female confused. Alvida looked nothing like this pretty lady. "I ate the Smooth Smooth Fruit. My skin is impenetrable and even though my beauty isn't that enhanced, I did lose my freckles."

"I don't think that's it." Luffy said before something heavy slammed into her neck, forcing her down onto the top of the platform.

"Good work Cabahji." A man said and Luffy looked at the hooded guys who revealed themselves as the Buggy pirates.

"Ah it's just Buggy." Luffy said forgetting about the fact that she had been put into submission.

"How is Roronoa?" the man who had the girl trapped asked and Luffy looked up at him.

People were trapped in the square by the pirates and forced to watch as the captain of the gang held a sword above a small girls head. Not many recognized the girl even if she was the most wanted criminal in the East Blue but they did recognize Buggy and they knew to fear him.

Storm clouds blew over head and the wind began to pick up as Buggy's annoying laughter mixed in with it. "Straw Hat, you're sentenced to death for making fun of my nose and pissing me off." The clown said. "DIE FLASHILY!"

"This execution IS CANCELLED!"

Everyone turned to two men who were standing at the edge of the crowd and looking at them. Luffy recognized her two nakama instantly and smiled happily at the fact that they had come to help her.

"ZORO! SANJI! HELP!" the girl said and the two men rushed forward, beginning to engage in the fight against the other pirates.

"You're too late to save your captain." Buggy said lifting the sword up.

Luffy glanced at it before looking down. "ZORO! SANJI! NAMI! USOPP!" Luffy's voice rang through the crowd and the two pirates looked at their captain. "Sorry, but I'm dead."

As soon as the words were said, lightening struck the platform, engulfing it in blue flames. As soon as it struck, rain began to pour and people stared in shock. An old, tattered straw hat began to float to the ground only to be picked up by the very girl who had been almost executed.

Luffy put her hat on her head, laughing slightly and dirty but generally unhurt whatsoever. "I'm alive." The girl said laughing. "I'm ok."

"Do you believe in the devil's luck?" Sanji asked as Luffy walked up to the two of them and Zoro told him to stop talking shit.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy said running in the direction of their ship and onto the Grandline.

* * *

BSing the Rouge Town section with Luffyko/Mihawk fluffiness and Luffy being well, Luffy. I had fun writing this one but I usually do. One Piece Completely Messed Up shall be published tomorrow since I am getting threats on my life if I don't continue. Hope you liked and BYE PEOPLES!


	7. Dragon and Reverse Mountain

Devil's Switch

Chapter 6 Dragon and Reverse Mountain

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro rushed down the streets through the pouring rain and with multiple marines on their heels. They had to get back to the ship but with the marines behind them it was becoming hard and Luffy was feeling the effects of the rain on her and it was pretty evident.

"Roronoa Zoro."

The three pirates looked ahead of them, Sanji with a heart in his eye as he saw the marine woman. Zoro smirked as he saw the woman and glanced at Luffy before drawing his swords and defending against the strikes that were made towards him.

"That bastard is attacking a woman." Sanji said but Luffy grabbed his collar and continued to run down the streets.

"Let him handle the fight." The girl said and Sanji reluctantly agreed.

The two of them continued to run until once again someone was in the middle of their path, ready to fight one of them. Luffy grinned when he recognized the man and slightly glanced at Sanji who also recognized who the man intended to fight.

"Go on ahead." The girl told the man.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I will not allow you to go onto the Grandline. If you cannot defeat me here, then you will never survive there." Smoker said and the girl's grin grew to a smile.

"Luffy…" Sanji asked and the girl turned to him with a smile.

"I'll be fine, I just have to beat him." the girl said and Sanji rushed pass the man who allowed him to go. "Let's dance."

Luffy rushed forward, her fists up and ready to strike the man who simply stood and waited for the girl's small fist to contact his face. As soon as contact was made, Smoker's face turned to smoke and he wrapped around Luffy. Luffy clenched her teeth before bringing her foot around and attempting a swing at the man's head which was also in vain.

"This is head is worth thirty million beris?" Smoker questioned grabbing Luffy's head and going into the air before dropping her onto the ground.

Smoker sat on the girl's back and began to pull the jutte off of his back but was stopped when a hand grabbed the weapon. Smoker turned to look at the hooded man who prevented him from killing the small girl who he was still sitting on. The officer narrowed his eyes as lightening flashed revealing the man who stopped him before they became wide.

"YOU!" Smoker said in shock as to why the man was here.

"What? Who's there?" Luffy asked; her face still in the cobblestone road.

"The world government is looking for you." Smoker said, partially forgetting about the girl he still had captured.

"The world is waiting for our answer." The man said before raising his hand. "Storm."

As soon as the words were said, an eerie green wind kicked up, blowing everything away. Smoker wasn't blown away but he lost his grip on Luffy whose light body blew her too far for the marine to grab again.

"Go! This is your destiny!" the man said as he allowed the girl to go free.

Smoker got his balance as the girl's nakama helped her back onto her feet and they continued to make their escape. "Why did you help her?" Smoker asked very displeased. "DRAGON!"

"What is your reason for stopping her?" Dragon asked in return. "A pirate, very good."

* * *

"Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, hurry up!" Nami shouted as she saw the three pirates running towards the Merry Go with the storm following right behind them. "If we don't make it now, we won't be able to get to the Grandline!"

The three of them rushed forward, ignoring the raging sea that was beneath them and the wind that pushed them forward and jumped onto the ship, landing barely safe. Luffy took a deep breath as she stood up, soaking wet and cold before glancing at Nami who was giving out orders.

The storm was rushing against them and the waves threatened to capsize their ship but the young captain didn't fear it. She welcomed the storm and looked at her skilled navigator for what to do next and the red head smiled before yelling at the girl to make sure that they stayed in sight of the guiding light that was the light house.

Luffy rushed to her 'special seat' which was the figure head of the Going Merry and sat on it and watched the light happily as the rain poured against her. Nami had on a yellow raincoat and was about to yell at the girl to get one on too but ignored it when the winds changed a bit and she had to order the boys around.

"Sanji, move to the starboard!" the girl called and the blond, with the help of Usopp, was able to move the ship to the right with great effort.

"Nami, the light went out!" Luffy hollered but Nami smiled.

"It's okay." The girl said walking up to the girl calmly, the storm had calmed down but still raged. "Get down."

"No this is my seat." Luffy said gripping the front of the sheep head.

"I don't want it but I need to talk to everyone about something." The red head said as she ordered everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

"If this map is correct then the entrance to the Grandline is a mountain." Nami said putting down the map she had stolen from Buggy on the table and staring at the small crew.

"Mountain?" Usopp asked tipping his head to the side and in a way that made it seem impossible.

"Yes, I can't find any logic in how this works however." The girl said and Luffy sat and watched as this happened. "There may be a canal but it takes a lot of pressure to lift a ship up a mountain."

"A canal?" Usopp asked and Nami nodded.

"Why not just go south from here?" Zoro asked but Luffy got on him.

"We can't go that way!" the girl said and Nami agreed with her for once. "This way is much cooler!" Nami hit the girl in the head.

"That isn't it but there is a reason why." The girl said and Luffy looked at the door.

"The ship stopped." The girl said and Nami flinched before rushing out of the kitchen and looking around her.

"It's really calm." Zoro said walking out onto the deck and looking around.

"Maybe the storm stopped." Usopp suggested before Nami screamed.

"What's wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked and the girl began to panic.

"Get the oars and row back to the storm!" the girl ordered but the crew looked at her confused. "We have to get out of here!"

"But it's really calm here." Luffy said but Nami sighed and slammed a map in front of all of them.

"The Grandline is surrounded by two seas which are called the Calm Belt." The navigator said and all but Luffy and maybe Zoro understood. "Its name comes from the fact that no wind blows here. It is the most peaceful and deadly ocean in the world."

"So we are in the direction of the Grandline?" Zoro asked and Nami sighed but couldn't tell them for as soon as his words were said, the ocean around them erupted and the ship was lifted out of the water.

"The Calm Belt is the breeding grounds for Sea Kings and the largest kinds." The woman said collapsing against the mast with tears in her eyes.

Everyone else was at the railing though Usopp fainted as soon as he saw the giant creatures while Luffy stared in amazement. The one they were on noticed the small ship on his snout and tilted his head back before blowing forward, forcing the ship off of him.

The force knocked Usopp off of the ship and the sails to come undone which jerked the ship quite a bit. Luffy shot forward and was able to grip Usopp's ankle as the air blown from the sea king's nose blew the ship out of the Calm Belt and back onto their original course.

Nami was still somewhat in a traumatized faze but quickly recovered when she realized that she had to get them back on the proper course. "SANJI! MOVE THE SHIP TO THE PORT!" the girl yelled and Sanji and Usopp quickly on it while Nami noticed the canal that was attached to the mountain that they were going to climb.

"What's that!" Luffy asked shocked at the immense size of the cliff that they were going for.

"That's the Red Line." Nami said with a small smile. "It circles the world and indicates the entrance to the first half of the Grandline."

"We're going to crash!" Usopp said even though the canal had come into view of all of them.

"Starboard!" Nami called and the two men pushed towards the right but it wasn't good enough.

"Zoro watch Boshi!" Luffy said as she tossed the straw hat to her first mate and rushed forward.

All the pirates watched in shock as Luffy shot over the port side of the ship and barely clinged to the railing of the small caravel. There were archway gates on both side of the canal's entrance and the ship was heading towards one and if contacted, would destroy the ship and kill all of them. Luffy got in between the ship and the archway and using her arms and legs as a balance weight, pushed off the archway with enough force that the ship went back on its main course and safely moved up the canal.

Luffy jumped onto Merry Go's figure head, her hat back on her head as the ship continued up the mountain. The storm was left behind them and the crew smiled and cheered in amazement as they moved farther up the canal. A smile grew on Luffy's face as she saw the summit and the ship jumped in the air.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

* * *

Ah that was fun to write. I am only going to be able to update my stories on the weekends now a days because of school but if I have enough spare time, I might get on or two done through the week but always expect them on the weekends unless something is up. Hope you liked this and I believe what Luffy did in the canal is possible for her. The rain should affect her right? I mean Crocodile is affected by the rain and he's sand so Luffy should as well since she's fire, right? Well hope you liked.


	8. Princess in Peril

Devil's Switch

Chapter 7 Princess in Peril

Luffy watched the blue haired girl in front of her and a smile grew on her face at what had happened since she had gotten to the Grandline. The young pirate captain had made friends and enemies with the largest whale in the world and now she had a Shishibukai wanting her dead. To the girl, being on a Warlord of the Seas black list excited her even more than anything else. Nami however was absolutely against it and she had no problem saying it either.

"There is no way that I am going to do this." The red head said as she looked at her captain who was currently laughing with Zoro about what a Shishibukai was like even though it really wasn't a laughing matter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you guys involved in this but please." Vivi said looking at the black haired girl who was smiling at her.

"This has the smell of an adventure." Luffy said and Vivi's eyes widened as she heard this before smiling.

"I thank you."

The four teens turned to Igaram who was currently dressed like a girl making Luffy laugh though it kinda creeped out Zoro. "Igaram, what is with that outfit?" Vivi asked and the man smiled at the young princess.

"I will act as a decoy so please give me the Eternal Post to Arabasta." The man said and Vivi did so and watched as the man set sail.

Igaram got a good distance away from the island when they watched as the ship he was on exploded. Nami covered her face and Zoro and Luffy watched in silence before Luffy turned around and covered her eyes with her hat. Nami looked at Vivi and noticed the blood that began to come from the lip she was biting.

"Let's go." Luffy said and she began to walk in the opposite direction.

"What about those idiots?" Zoro asked indicating Sanji and Usopp.

"I'll get them." Luffy said as Nami rushed towards the ship with Vivi and Zoro.

"Don't worry." The red head said and Vivi looked at her. "We'll help you."

"SANJI! USOPP!" Luffy called before grabbing Sanji's leg and Usopp's nose and dragging them out of the room that they had all been asleep in. "We got to go!"

"W-what's wrong Luffy-chan?" Sanji asked as he was being dragged though it pissed Usopp off but the boy went unconscious when Luffy went through a wall.

"We have to leave immediately." Luffy said before throwing them on the ship that Nami and Zoro had gotten ready to sail.

Sanji instantly stood up and obeyed his captain's orders and took the helm while Usopp was rudely awakened by Zoro who ordered him to help Sanji. The teen instantly ran up the stairs but froze as unknown figure appeared on the railing. The crew turned to the woman and Luffy watched in curiosity as to who she was.

"YOU!" Vivi said looking at the woman and the crew turned from the black haired lady who smiled at the young princess.

"It seems that you made a little decoy and got rid of my subordinates." The woman said and slightly glanced at Sanji and Usopp who had both pulled a weapon to the girl's head.

"I wish you wouldn't point those dangerous things at me." The woman said and somehow both Sanji and Usopp were flipped over the railing and Nami's weapon was dropped.

"Now that I look at her, she's a real beauty." Sanji said looking up at the woman.

Luffy continued to watch the woman who was wearing a purple cowgirl hat in curiosity before she felt her hat begin to be lifted up and watched as it went to the woman who began to twirl it on her finger. The woman smiled at Luffy who looked around as to how her hat got away from her.

"AHH~! She took Boshi! Nami she's an enemy!" Luffy yelled pointing to the woman who simply chuckled at Luffy's antics.

"Her name is Miss. All-Sunday." Vivi said as said woman placed Luffy's hat on top of her own. "She's Crocodile's partner."

"What!" Nami and Usopp asked and Miss. All-Sunday chuckled before allowing Luffy's hat to float back to its owner.

"Here." The woman said tossing something to Vivi who caught it and stared at the Eternal Post. "This will lead to Arabasta in a way that you won't have to worry about any Baroque's Works agents."

"Vivi let me see that." Luffy said and the girl handed the Post to the female captain.

He crew watched in shock as Luffy very easily shattered the Post in her bare hand and Miss. All-Sunday looked surprised. Nami became angry at her captain and thoroughly began to show that she was though Luffy just watched her. "She isn't going to decide our route." The girl said and Nami stopped shaking Luffy and looked at her captain.

"I don't want anybody to decide where we are going. We are going to Arabasta our own way." Luffy said and Miss. All-Sunday chuckled a bit.

"What's your name?" she asked and Luffy looked at her before smiling.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." The girl said and the black haired woman narrowed her eyes before allowing Luffy to continue. "I'm going to be the King of the Pirates."

Miss. All-Sunday chuckled before standing up and jumping onto the turtle that she head waiting for her. "Good Luck." She said and Luffy looked at her. "Carrier of D."

* * *

Sorry that this is really short and everything but I personally don't like the Whiskey Peak section but I had to put a bit of information in it so it wasn't too confusing. For an update, the next chapter will skip over the Little Garden section too because I don't like that one either but I will probably do a full rewrite of the Chopper section since that one is going to be a little different with Luffy being a Fire Logia and everything with the snow. I hop you liked this chapter.^^


	9. Snow Country

Devil's Switch

Chapter 8 Snow Country

_The pirates on the island panicked as they saw the man walk pass them and deeper into the woods. They watched him go, knowing that they had already sent a scout to tell their boss of the arrival. They were still however wary of the man's presence on the island and all glanced in the direction that he left at least once in hopes that he wasn't coming back. _

_"Mihawk, what do you want?" Shanks asked as he stared at his old sparring buddy. "I'm in a very bad mood."_

_"I see that, I'm not going to question why you are carelessly camping out on this island but I figured I might as well tell you that I met a very interesting pirate." The gold eyed man said showing a wanted poster of Luffy who was smiling happily. "She was a rookie wearing a straw hat and she reminded me of that girl who you told me about."_

_The Red Haired pirates turned to their captain who smiled at the wanted poster and they gathered around to see how their old friend was doing. "So you've come." Shanks said and the crew waited for what their captain would do. "Luffy."_

_"LET'S HAVVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE!" Shanks said and the crew cheered._

_"What about your hangover?" Lucky asked and Shanks laughed._

_"Who cares about that! Mihawk join in too!" Shanks said and Mihawk sighed._

_"Why did I even come here?" he muttered to himself as Shanks affectively pulled the man into the party.

* * *

_

"SNOW SNOW!" Luffy cheered as she sat on the figure head of the Merry Go and looked at the winter island before her. "So much of it and it is so white."

"Luffy-chan aren't you cold?" Sanji asked looking at his captain who was wearing nothing but her red vest and knee length shorts.

"Wouldn't she be fine because of her ability?" Usopp questioned as Luffy turned towards them.

"IT'S COLD!" Luffy said.

"SLOW!" Usopp yelled and the girl laughed before turning to Vivi who walked up from the girl's room.

"Her fever hasn't gone down yet." The blue haired girl said looking at the pirates who were helping her out.

Two days ago they had been on an island that took a year for the log to set and today they were on their way to an island that hopefully had a doctor. During that time period, Nami had gotten sick and no matter how hard they tried, he fever never went down. They were hoping that this island had a doctor on it so that they could save their friend.

The small caravel sailed through a small river made by the ocean before they stopped at the edge and looked around. A crowd of people had gathered and they all glared at the group of pirates, holding weapons in their hands. All but Nami was on the deck though Usopp had decided to hide with Carue behind the mast as the people began to yell at them and wave their guns around.

"Get out of here pirates!"

"Go away!"

"Please, we need a doctor!" Sanji said but he was ignored.

"Yeah right!"

"Like hell!"

"Our nakama is sick!" Sanji said again but this time he was shot at.

"Let them die!" the man said damaging the ship and pissing Usopp off.

"Damn bast-" Usopp began but Vivi got in the way and tried to prevent the long nosed man from doing anything he would regret.

As Vivi was trying to keep her new friend back, a shot was fired and Luffy turned to see Vivi fall back and a bit of blood rise from her shoulder. The girl stared at the blue haired girl who lay unmoving on the deck before turning to glare at the man who had shot her. Another of the people who were attacking them noticed the girl's look before realizing that the snow that had been constantly falling was beginning to stop.

"You bastard…" Sanji began but Vivi stood up shakily went over to the railing before bowing down to the people.

"Please, call a doctor." Vivi said and Luffy looked at her before she noticed that Vivi was gesturing for her to do the same.

Without a second thought Luffy did so as well and the girl's hat rolled off her head as it hit the deck. "Please, my nakama is sick and needs a doctor." Luffy said and she and Vivi remained silent as the crew watched their captain in shock but understanding.

"Fine." The leader of the group said. "I will lead you to the village."

"Dalton-san are you sure about this?" a villager asked and the man turned to him with a smile.

"I sense not threat from them, please trust my instincts." Dalton said and the man stayed silent Dalton turned to the crew and noticed that the captain was smiling at him.

* * *

"My name is Dalton." The large man said as he led the small group through snowy path, the only one who had not come was the green haired man. "I am sorry about my rude welcome; we were ransacked by pirates so we aren't as trustworthy of them anymore."

"We are pirates after all, it's understandable." Sanji said as he carried Nami through the snow.

"Yes but you." Dalton said gesturing towards Luffy who looked at him smiling.

"Luffy." The straw hat wearing girl said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Luffy-san then, who did you stop the snow?" Dalton asked and Luffy looked at him confused.

"I did this?" Luffy asked gesturing towards the sky that was clear blue with a few puffy clouds. "I'm the Weather God!"

"Luffy-san, I think you're devil fruit ability must have done this." Vivi said and Dalton turned to the small girl who was boasting about controlling the weather.

"Eh, really?" Luffy asked before looking up at the sky. "I WANT SNOW!"

As the girl said this, the air became colder and the clouds covered the sky as snow began to pour just as hard as before. Luffy cheered at this and Usopp sighed before looking ahead and seeing a figure in the mist. The long nosed man freaked out as soon as he recognized the bear and went to the side to play dead.

"It's just a hiking bear." Dalton said. "They are harmless but make sure that you bow in respect." Usopp felt very stupid.

* * *

"Forty two degrees Celsius?" Dalton asked once they were in house and had Nami in a bed.

"Yes, it has risen over the last three days." Vivi said before looking at Dalton. "Please call a doctor."

"I'm afraid to tell you that the only doctor we have in this country is a witch." Dalton said and Usopp flinched.

"Sounds interesting." Luffy said and Usopp turned to her as if she was insane.

"Yes, her name is Doctor Kureha and even though her skills are first class," Dalton began "She is a strange old woman who has already reached One hundred and forty."

"Oi oi is she okay?" Sanji asked.

"We have no way of contacting her." Dalton said and Vivi flinched. "She lives on those Drum Rockies you see out there."

"Then how does she treat patients?" Vivi asked and Dalton turned to her.

"She has been seen riding on the wind in a sled that is pulled by her pet that is presumed to be a monster." Dalton said. "She then takes whatever she likes as pay."

"This woman really is a witch." Usopp said as he and Luffy drank tea.

"Sounds more like a pirate to me." The black haired girl said before standing up and walking over to Nami. "Nami, oi Nami."

Everyone turned and stared at Luffy who was gently slapping Nami in the face though it wasn't liked. Nami warily woke up and at her captain questionably and Luffy smiled as she saw that the girl was awake. "Listen Nami, we have to get you to a doctor but that means we have to go up a mountain." The girl said and Sanji tried to get some sense into the girl's head.

"Luffy-chan, I know you can handle that climb but Nami-san can't." the blonde said and Luffy turned to him.

"I'll carry her." Luffy said simply.

Nami raised her hand out of the blanket the best she could and everyone turned to her. A smile grew on the girl's face and Luffy smiled as well before slapping the hand. "Take care of me captain." Nami said before going back to sleep.

* * *

WOOT done and Shanks is always funny, especially when drunk, I have feeling for the whole bar seen in the first chapter with him, Shanks was drunk. Anyway, Luffy is weather God and I believe that she would have control over that. hope you liked.^^ _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Devil's Switch

**Okay, I was rereading this and I honestly didn't like it so what I plan on doing is just making this a different thing entirely and pretty much deleting everything I have written. The main reason I did this was for the Whitebeard War and such. I just had it playing through my head of a female Luffy with different Devil's Fruit abilities and what could have happened during the war, whether Ace dies or not was different based off of the fruit. So I plan on rewriting the war in different cases on what would happen if Luffy had different fruit. It most likely won't be just one one-shot since the war is so long but I will make certain sections. The first one will be with the Mera Mera No Mi and I'll hold a voting contest with what I think the next Devil's Fruit should be or you can make a suggestion. It can already be an existing DF that another Character has or not, things will just be a bit different. But I hope you like this idea and if you do, I will get started right away.**_  
_


	11. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. However this story, Devil's Switch, will not be rewritten. It really never had a plot to it, just something I randomly came up with. So this one will be disappearing. However I will be rewriting others on my new account.

My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
